Why Did Love Exist?
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Why did love exist exist when it caused pain? Why do we love when it isn't returned? Why do we love when they love another? Why do we continue to love when they never love us back? The story of a broken heart and the letter that was accepted.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

* * *

The last page of Umi's Story...

_Why, why did I love you when I knew it would never be requited._

_In my heart, I always knew I felt something different about you. Everytime I looked or though about you, my heart would burst with happiness. Although, I never knew at that time, I would feel anguish as you would constantly appear in my mind or when I would secretly stare at you for a long period of time with you never even noticing._

_My feelings were treated the same way as my glances towards you. They were unnoticed and ignored._

_I always wished that you would one day notice, but you never did. But you started to ignore me even more once we started Muse, and even more so when we met her._

_But even so I will always, always love you._

* * *

I set my ink pen down on my desk and look out, it was already morning.

I must've been up all night writing this. I thought to myself as I saw an empty sheet of paper close to the stack paper I stayed up writing. Maybe, just maybe, even if nothing happens, I should tell her. This is my last chance, to have closure for my feelings.

I pick up my pen once again and I write my feelings. The feelings of love I had and still have to this day, despite all the hurt it caused me. I can never say the things I feel, so I hope when you read this you can understand.

* * *

Umi's love letter...

_I don't know why, but I could never seem to say what I feel like you do. I could never openly express what I thought, but all that seemed to change when I met you._

_When I met you, I could already tell all of the trouble you would bring into my life, but I could also tell all of the great times you would bring as well. Although I didn't know exactly what would happen, I took a chance and took your hand._

_Many things happened along the way, I was hurt and I was in bliss. A contradicting feeling that always seemed to coincide when I was with you, then again you and I being best friends would also be a contradiction, wouldn't it? But then again, it felt right to be together._

_Back then I never knew it was love, back then I never knew how deeply I would fall in love with you, but back then we were just kids who held each other's hands innocently enjoying the moment. We could never imagined the feelings could change between the three of us, but yet it did._

_I fell for you, she fell for me, but you fell for another. An ironic twist of fate, but it was just one that I couldn't accept._

_What she felt for me and when she confessed, I kindly rejected and I told her about you. She cried at first, but she said when she saw the longing look in my eyes and the love burning from my very being, she said she knew she could never compete with you, so she wished me luck._

_My love for you only grew stronger after that, I never wanted my heart to waver from this feeling. My desire to be with you and be the one who stands closest to you, I never wanted anything more. My need to hold your hand and hold you close to me, I could never need anything more when you're by my side._

_As time passed, I noticed that you would stare at certain person often and you grew a soft side for that person. I was saddened of course, but I wasn't ready to confess, so I kept it quiet about, for now._

_Once I noticed your feelings, I found the resolve to tell you how I felt. I knew that there must've been someway that I could've changed your mind and heart to notice me._

_Although I knew it was wrong to try and ruin what you felt, I knew that I at least deserved to tell you how I felt. Maybe you would think differently because I would make you confused, but the fact you became confused that means that you are considering it, which means that I have a chance to be with you._

_Maybe someday, maybe not today or tomorrow, I hope that you'll return what I always gave to you without you noticing. Maybe you'll finally love me the same way I love you, because my love will always be waiting for you._

_ For I will always love you._

* * *

I sit alone in the clubroom, most of the club members said they wouldn't be showing up, but even so I sit here, waiting. Maybe for something that wouldn't show up.

In order to pass the time for a bit, I take out the stack of papers in my bag. I want to read it and check it for any errors, I hope that it didn't because I poured my heart into writing this.

After a while I finish reviewing, I find that there no errors in it. I look up to see the time and I find that almost an hour has passed. I lose hope that what I'm waiting for, won't show up.

I suppose this won't end the same way most stories do, but then again, this isn't a story. This is the real life. I feel anguish and I tighten on the papers in my hands. I then feel something drip down my cheeks and fall to the table.

Tears, am I crying? I don't bother to check, but I could tell it was tears. My heart finally gave in to the pain after all these years.

All of a sudden, I feel a warm embrace from behind. I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell who it was from the warmth.

"H-Honoka?" I place my hand on the arms wrapped around.

"Yes Umi-chan." She answers and I knew I was right. I place my other hand on her arms and hold onto her a little tighter.

"Can I ask why you're here right now?"

"What're you talking about, aren't you the one who told me to comes here?"

"I'm asking why you're late, not the reason why you're here."

"Come on Umi-chan, did you really think I could read this and fully understand it in ten minutes." She sets the letter down on the table, opened and read with all my feelings revealed. "I need time to understand things like this, you know I'm not as smart as you."

"I suppose you're right, but this didn't require any thinking, only the ability to feel emotions."

"Did you ever think about the feeling of confusion? I was really confused because I could never expect that you would ever love me considering how we are towards each other."

"I really hoped that you would take that as a hint because you were the only one I treated differently."

"Eh, being cruel to someone is a way to show you like them?"

"I wasn't necessarily cruel to you, but I guess I was like a grade schooler getting the attention of their crush."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was mean to you and that I would tease you at times when it wasn't necessary. Like the times when I would expose your flaws and weaknesses."

"For someone so mature, you sure chose a childish way to get my attention." She jumped on the table and stared at me. I raised my head and stared back, which resulted in her smiling beautifully towards me.

"That is true, but you should know by the now that I'm not the type to convey my feelings properly or even admit to the things I like. I've been trying to change that and now is a good time to start."

"I know that you have feelings for somebody else, but please give me chance to tell you this..."

I stand up from my seat and bring myself closer to her. I place my hand gently on her face and I take a deep breath to prepare myself for what I'm about to do.

"Honoka, I-" Before I had a chance to properly confess, she grabbed my neck, pulled me close to her, and kissed me on my lips, silencing me at the moment.

After a while, she ended the kiss and I was left dumbfounded and speechless. She flashed me the ravishing and radiant smile that I couldn't help but love.

"Let me have the chance to say it first Umi-chan, I love **_you_**." She gently pressed our foreheads together and stared into my eyes with her own alluring and majestic baby blue eyes.

"I guess if you didn't know what I was thinking about, you would think that. But whenever it seemed like I was looking at someone, I was really staring of into space as I thought about you. I hope that you believe me and the fact that I truly love you."

I couldn't help but smile. To know that she was actually thinking of me, it made me filled with joy. If anyone else was in my position, they would probably doubt Honoka's words, but I've been with her for a long time and I would know if she's lying or if she's feeling the truth.

"I should've seen this coming, but then again you are always a surprise Honoka. I suppose I already confessed anyways, but let me say it to you out loud."

I close the distance for our second kiss and watch as her face turn red at the sudden kiss.

"I love you. I will always love you."

* * *

Late at night in Honoka's house with only the two of us here, I watch her adorable sleeping face and I smile as I remember our what unfolded between the two of us earlier.

I grab the stack of papers in my bag and I add a page at the end from the experience I had today. When I finish writing it out, I place it at the very bottom of the stack of papers. I feel as though a huge weight has left my chest, I've never felt this glad. I truly am happy to have gathered my courage to write down my feelings for both this story and my love letter.

I am thankful that everything ended with a new beginning for the both of us and most importantly, I am relieved to have answered the question I once asked myself. And with the answer I've found, I've written it for the ending and even though the story I've written out has come to an end, my real love story has only just begun.

_Why did love exist? Because we have the ability to make it come true. Whether we end up with the first person we ever fell in love with, or there was series of heartbreak before we were finally loved back, it happens. It can be a brief moment in the time we live, or an everlasting love that can reach exceed the life we live, but it happens as long as we live. As long as we accept that it can happen, it may one happen for us. And when that day comes, you will find your own answer to the question. "Why Love Exist?"_

* * *

Hey guys and I'm sorry for finally returning to fanfic with a horrible story. I know that it's really not that good, but I had to post something after all this time. Sorry everyone for the lack of quality this story has.

Thank you for actually reading this and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
